<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tricherie by NorvelTwonk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229271">tricherie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorvelTwonk/pseuds/NorvelTwonk'>NorvelTwonk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Veela Have Both A Penis and A Vagina, Bisexual Bill Weasley, F/M, Fleur Delacour Has a Penis, POV Bill Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorvelTwonk/pseuds/NorvelTwonk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mornings can be lovely, <i>ma chérie,”</i> Bill said, coaxing Fleur to hardness. Her legs shifted restlessly.</p><p>“I was planning to sleep, you horrible man,” Fleur said, giving in and rolling onto her back. She blinked sleepily in the morning light, looking up at Bill’s triumphant grin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tricherie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing out Fleur's accent was and is an absolutely terrible choice that I am not making. My thanks to A for the help with the French.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill stretched, long and lazy, soaking in the early-morning sunlight.</p><p>“No,” Fleur mumbled from beneath the covers. <em>“Bien sûr que non.”</em></p><p>“You don’t have to be awake,” he said quietly. “But it’s a lovely morning.”</p><p>“Lovely is for evenings,” Fleur said. “Mornings are to be endured.”</p><p>“Hm,” Bill agreed, admiringly the shape of his wife’s body beneath the sheets.</p><p>“Hm?” Fleur asked, beginning to stir. Bill was already in motion, leaning over to slide his warm hands from her shoulder down her body, making her wiggle.</p><p>“Ah! <em>Vos mains, monsieur!”</em></p><p>Bill ignored her exclamation in favor of his goal- Fleur’s cock, nestled between her legs, twitched as he stroked a finger down her shaft.</p><p>“Mornings can be lovely, <em>ma chérie,”</em> Bill said, coaxing Fleur to hardness. Her legs shifted restlessly.</p><p>“I was planning to sleep, you horrible man,” Fleur said, giving in and rolling onto her back. She blinked sleepily in the morning light, looking up at Bill’s triumphant grin.</p><p>“But this is better,” he said with a wink, feeling her heartbeat in his hands.</p><p>“We shall see,” Fleur said, and Bill took that as the challenge it was, dipping his head down to lick his way up her velvety shaft, enveloping the tip of her cock in his hot, wet mouth. “Oh!”</p><p>Bill hummed a reply around her cock, knowing she would feel the vibrations. Fleur wrapped her hand into his long red hair, tugging as his head bobbed. He flicked his tongue against the underside of the head, earning him a sharper yank.</p><p>“You are terrible,” Fleur informed him as Bill pulled off, brushing a kiss to the weeping tip of her cock.</p><p>“Yes,” BIll agreed. “You tell me so every day. Would you like to fuck me, or shall I fuck you?”</p><p>Fleur sighed, staring at the ceiling. “Do you have a preference?”</p><p>“Well,” Bill said, “you topped last.”</p><p>“And I have zero interest in moving,” Fleur said. “So it is your turn, yes?”</p><p>“Sounds fair,” Bill said, rolling atop his wife and leaning down to kiss her. He licked into her mouth, stroking her tongue lazily with his own.</p><p>“You taste of cock,” she informed him when they parted to breathe.</p><p>“Delicious, isn’t it?” he asked.</p><p>Fleur rolled her eyes at his charm, reaching down to wrap a hand around their cocks together, jacking them both thoughtfully. Bill swore, tipping over at the unexpected pleasure of it, Fleur’s cock nestled alongside his own.</p><p>“Fuck,” he said, and it was Fleur’s turn to give him a smug look. “Yes, you’re very clever, may I fuck you now, dearest wife?”</p><p>“You may,” Fleur said graciously, releasing their cocks to recline on her pillow like a queen. She allowed Bill to adjust her cock, revealing her cunt hidden below.</p><p>“You’re so wet,” Bill sighed. “Fuck, I love how wet you are for me.”</p><p><em>“Rien que pour toi,”</em> she said as Bill aligned himself with her entrance and began to slide inside. <em>“Pour toi seul.”</em></p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Bill said, leaning down to kiss her again. The changed angle let him slide deeper inside, Fleur’s cock bobbing up against his stomach as he thrust. “Perfect,<em> chérie</em><em>.”</em></p><p>“Oh,” Fleur panted, her hands coming up to lace into Bill’s hair once more. He loved the way she played with his hair, including— especially— in bed. “Oh, oh, oh—”</p><p>Her cunt was a hot, wet vice grip, and Bill knew it had been long enough since they’d done this that he wouldn’t last long. He leaned his weight onto one arm to cheat, licking his palm and reaching down to take Fleur’s cock in hand.</p><p>“Ah!” she cried out, as he tried to coordinate his cock and his hand. <em>“Tricherie!”</em></p><p>Bill kissed her as she panted in outrage. By the time he stopped kissing her, his hips and hand were in sync, and Fleur was unable to call him out on this blatant shortcut due to the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. (Or so he assumed.)</p><p>The delicate silvery-pink blush crawling down her neck, painting her chest and the tops of her breasts, was captivating. The shape of her mouth as she mouthed silent French was enthralling. The throb of her cock in his hand, matched by the clutch of her cunt around him, was spellbinding. Bill focused on bringing her off, because she was so beautiful, so perfect, so incredibly his wife, and Fleur’s nails bit into the back of his neck as she rocked up against him, a trickle of sweat on her temple.</p><p>“You—” Fleur said, unable to form an entire thought, and Bill leaned down to lick up her neck and was rewarded by a simultaneous cry of pleasure and the spurt of her cock against his stomach. Her cunt fluttered around him, and Bill only lasted two or three more thrusts before he came too, pleasure washing over and through him like an ocean wave.</p><p>He laid his head on her chest, watching her flush slowly recede, a tide slowly being pulled out to sea. Her heartbeat thundered beneath his ear, not quite where he expected it to be even after all this time.</p><p><em>“Je suis toute collante,”</em> Fleur said after a time. Their breathing had slowed and their skin cooled, and he had to agree: the bed was a mess, and so were they.</p><p>“Join me for a shower?” Bill offered, not lifting his head. He enjoyed her breasts, small and perky as they were. He was not one for over-large tits, and Fleur’s were perfect. He leaned up to lick the nearest nipple, sucking it gently into his mouth.</p><p><em>“Insatiable,”</em> Fleur murmured, carding back his hair with her pale slim fingers. He was sweaty and needed a wash, their cocks were both disgusting, and yet—</p><p>“Perhaps a shower will cool my <em>ardeur,”</em> Bill suggested, switching his attention to her other nipple, flicking it with his tongue.</p><p>“You are a beast,” Fleur laughed. “Go shower without me. You may masturbate to the thought of me.”</p><p>Bill laughed and kissed her nipple, her sternum, her neck. “Yes, <em>madame,”</em> he said. “You know where I am if you change your mind.”</p><p>“I am quite— what do you call it? Fucked out?” she said, pushing his face gently with her palm. “You cheated, it was too much.”</p><p>Bill grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. “I wasn’t going to last,” he said. “And I wanted to make your morning lovely.”</p><p>Fleur laughed. “You have succeeded. Go away.”</p><p>He kissed her on the mouth and climbed from bed, stretching to his full height. Fleur watched him as he moved.</p><p>“Enjoying the view?” he asked, grabbing his towel.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, shamelessly.</p><p>He grinned and went out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>